The Lord of The Serpents
by PaleRider365
Summary: When the Goblet of Fire Spouts of Harry's name out as Hogwarts Champion, the Slytherins rejoice. Another name appears, Adam Potter, Harry's little brother and the Boy-Who-Lived. When his brother's name is released, the serpents know the sign of the return. However, they refuse to serve the Dark Lord Voldemort, They already have a leader, a Lord of the Serpents. HP/DG
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: certain characters are older and some aren't. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blais Zabini, and several others are Harry's age. Everyone else is the same age as they were in the canon. Lily and James are not abusive and Adam Potter is not an idiot. He's a little above average in terms of power.**_

_A child was looking out a window, watching rain fall from the heavens. The sky was gray as his lightning flashed across the skies, thunder rumbled from above. The child's green eyes were blank and cold as he stared at the body below him. The eyes of Vernon Dursley were open but unseeing, blood trickled from his mouth._

_In a fit of drunken rage, the man attempted to stab his wife and kill his son and 'useless nephew'. In a wild dash to save an aunt who never cared, a strange green light flew from the terrified child's hands, striking Vernon in the face._

_Petunia Dursley sobbed as she held her son's unmoving form. Dudley Dursley was no longer in the land of the living; his father had ended his life before it was supposed to._

_Young Harry Potter stared at his aunt with pity. She had never been kind to him, but had always made sure that he was safe from his Uncle's wrath. The dead eyes of a cousin that had bullied him only served to make the boy glare._

_The authorities rushed, a detective inspected the bodies while escorting Harry out of the room. Before he knew it, he found himself in an orphanage. The children there constantly teased and bullied Harry. He was known as the Boy-Who-Killed. They called him a freak, a monster just like his Uncle._

_Soon Harry found himself alone in his room, the cold façade he built for himself, cracking around the edges as he began to cry. The door of his bedroom opened and a middle aged woman with kind blue eyes and brown hair walked in. Her eyes fell upon the sobbing form of the tortured boy._

_She knelt down to the child and held his chin upwards; forcing him gently took look at her. She gathered him in her arms, holding him close. The boy stiffened, unused to the affection he was receiving. The woman began to sing a song._

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight." The boy began to relax in her arms as she sung." I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry." Slowly his sobs began to stop." For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm."_

_She stopped when the boy's breathing was even. His pained green eyes closed; a small smile on his lips as he slept. She smiled softly and began to hum the rest of the song, gently rocking him back and forth._

_From then on, the boy grew a mask of coldness, only releasing it when the woman, Mariah came to him. Mariah watched over the child, concerned for his wellbeing. The boy was not of her blood, yet she believed that he was her son._

_Soon, the children of the orphanage left him alone. Harry exuded a strange power from his body, forcing them to think before they approached him. The boy had no friends, nor did he want any. The only family he had was Mariah, and a child, a little girl. The little girl was his sister. She lived along with his brother, with their birth parents, the parents that had sent him to the Dursleys._

_At age twelve, the boy received a letter from a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he looked it over, coughing from a bed near him made him abandon the letter and he rushed over the bed._

_Mariah was suffering from an unknown disease. The doctors didn't know how long he she had; only that it wasn't much. The woman meant a lot to Harry, she was his mother, the one that kept his safe from the cruelness of others. She grasped his hand tightly, clinging onto the last bits of her life._

"_Harry," she gasped. Harry squeezed her hand, his eyes filled with unshed tears." I love you, my baby boy. Don't give up on life, Harry. Find friends, don't let the others step on you." She coughed out._

"_M-mom, d-don't go!" he sobbed._

"_I won't really be gone, son." She pointed to his heart." I will be with you, in here."_

_An hour passed and Mariah knew it was her time to go on the next great adventure, with one final breath, she called to her son." I love you, Harry."_

_Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped. Mariah was dead. Harry's eyes widened and he let out an agonizing roar, his magic sprung to life, washing over the area. London was filled with a strange pain and sadness, plants died, animals stopped to mourn for the boy's loss, witches and wizards stopped as the strange magic fell over them, filling them with pain and fear._

_Three days later, Severus Snape, found himself at the door of an orphanage. He was here to pick up one, Harry James Potter, the older brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus did not know that he was here to pick up this specific student. His lips curled in a frown, the brat was probably just as arrogant as his father. But… perhaps he was different. He was living in an orphanage and when he should be living with his parents._

_When one of the ladies that ran the orphanage let him in, he asked for his charge. The woman paled a touch of fear in her eyes._

"_Harry James Potter," she muttered." What do you want with him?"_

"_I am here to help him get his school supplies," Snape said warily._

_The woman rushed him and began to tell Snape about the boy as they walked to his room._

"_Harry is a strange boy, you see." She whispered urgently." The other children are afraid of him. He's so cold and strange things happen around him."_

_Snape raised an eyebrow, this sounded awfully familiar. The woman continued her strange words." He's an angry boy. A boy made a rude comment and at first, he ignored it. But the boy continued and Harry started to grow annoyed with him. Then he said something about be a 'freak' and being a waste of space since his parents obviously didn't want him,"_

_Snape winced, that was rude and uncalled for. The pain that boy must be feeling." He grabbed the boy by his neck and put him through a table." The potion's masters eyes widened." The boy's arm was broken and we sent him to the hospital, the only thing is that every time it healed; it broke again, causing more damage._

_As they arrived at Harry's door, the woman gave Snape a warning." Be careful, he just lost someone very important to him. It's been on hard on everyone but he's the worst."_

_Snape opened the door and found the boy he was looking for, reading a book on his bed. Green eyes met his, narrowing in a harsh glare, a glare that deeply reminded Snape of his old master._

"_Who are you?" Harry growled._

"_I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Snape said. He recognized the posture that Harry held. Lily and James didn't have it, only one other person did._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I am here to take you to receive your school supplies, Potter."_

_Harry flinched, something that Snape noticed." Don't call me that,"_

"_Call you what?"_

"_Potter," Harry spat. The harshness in his voice startled Snape." I am no Potter, they abandoned me!"_

"_I am sorry, Harry." Snape said honestly. He understood the boy now; he wanted nothing to do with parents that had given him away." Shall we?"_

_Harry grasped his hand and the duo disappeared. They reappeared at the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance of Diagon Alley. Snape tapped the wall and it opened, revealing a place Harry had only seen once before._

_Their first stop was Gringotts Bank. Leaving Snape on the top floor, a goblin by the name of Griphook and Harry ventured into the depths of Gringotts Bank. As they passed several vaults, one pulled at Harry's subconscious._

"_Please stop, Mister Griphook."_

_The cart stopped abruptly." What is it, Mr. Potter?"_

"_That vault," he pointed in its direction." It calls for me, I can feel it."_

_Griphook had paled considerably but traveled toward the vault. The entrance of the vault was an ebony color, made of the strongest of metals. The outline of a hand rested on the vault._

"_Place your hand upon the outline, if the vault opens, it's yours."_

_Harry did as ordered and rested his hand upon the print. The print lit up with a red outline as Harry's magic made contact with it. The door slowly opened, revealing the contents of the vault inside. Inside laid treasures upon treasures, Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, Tomes, books and strange alchemy ingredients._

_At the center of the vault, was an altar. The altar was made of a black marble rock, looking similar to the color of ash. On the altar, rest a book. As Griphook stood outside, Harry opened the book. Magic and power erupted from the thick tome, colliding with Harry; a sultry and honeyed female voice rung in his ears._

"_So you are the one I have chosen," her voice rang out._

_Harry didn't respond, he was too busy struggling with the magic being added to his core, the knowledge he was receiving._

_The voice continued." What is your name, child?"_

"_Harry," Harry managed._

"_What is your last name, Harry?"_

_Harry glared at the floor, tears threatening to come out. He shook them way, he wouldn't be weak. "It's Potter, even if I don't want it to."_

_The voice seemed genuinely surprised." Why?"_

"_They abandoned me, they don't care!"_

_A soothing and warm feeling enveloped Harry, calming him down. It reminded him of Mariah's embrace, his mother's touch._

"_My name is Morgana Le Fay and you, Harry, are the one that will continue my name."_

_Harry's eyes widened in shock as Morgana continued." My line is gone; you are the one that will birth it once more. I seek to pass my line and knowledge to someone worthy of my name, you child, are."_

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Morgana Le Fay was said to be a dark witch and evil. The knowledge he was receiving proved otherwise. She was a dark witch, yes, but she wasn't evil. To live in the darkness did not make one evil._

"_You seek a motherly figure? I know I cannot replace the one you have lost, but I shall watch over my heir if that is what he wishes."_

"_Thank you," Harry murmured._

"_All of my possessions belong to you. You will no longer be known as Harry Potter. You are my heir and child, Harry Le Fay."_

_At Ollivander's, Harry had met the strange Ollivander himself. He and Harry had went through several wands before Harry met the wand destined for him._

"_Holly, Eleven inches, nice and supple,"_

_Harry took the wand. He suddenly felt warmth spread through his hands. He made a swish with the wand and red sparks shot from the tip._

"_Curious…curious…"_

"_What's curious, sir?"_

"_I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feathers is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is every curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave your brother his scar."_

_Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously_

"_Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these happen. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. I expect great things from you."_

_Something wasn't right, however." Mr. Ollivander, I still feel incomplete,"_

"_What do you mean my boy?"_

"_Something's missing," Harry muttered._

_The old wandmaker's eyes widened in shock, recognizing the symptoms." You are also destined for another wand,"_

_Harry senses were going wild, pointing him in one direction." Follow me, Mr. Ollivander."_

_Harry led the old wandmaker to a dark corner in the shop, a black box rested there. Ollivander recognized it but did not comment. Harry opened the wand, revealing a black wand. He gently picked it up. The warmth returned to him and he truly felt complete._

"_Mr. Potter, that wand is made of Ebony and Yew. The core's basilisk venom and Thestral tail hair. That wand belonged to the Dark Lady, Morgana Le Fay."_

_Harry smirked at the shocked wandmaker and flashed a ring held a black prince opal, and the black prince's ruby." It makes sense since I am her heir. Don't let that information out Mr. Ollivander or you will see me again."_

_He paid for his wands and left the store. Severus had taken the time to buy him a pet, a snowy owl he named Hedwig._

_After buying the school supplies, Severus had brought Harry back to the orphanage, stating that he would see him at Hogwarts._

_Harry had not stayed long. As soon as Severus had left, he followed the instructions of Morgana and had pressed on the black prince's opal. He was portkeyed to a manor near Yorkshire. The manor was gothic in style and fit the Dark Lady perfectly, which in turn, fit Harry. _

_September 1rst found Harry in a compartment in the train for Hogwarts. The twelve year old stood 5'5 and looked very healthy for his age. His glasses were long abandoned and his scar was displayed proudly. Morgana still watched over him, helping him when he needed it. He was cold and perhaps cruel, yet he had a heart and would not harm a child or female._

_As he read one of Morgana's tomes, his compartment opened, revealing two pretty twelve year old girls. One had stunning ice blue eyes and honey blond hair. The other was brunette and her eyes were a darker blue then her companion._

"_Can I help you?" Harry asked politely._

"_May we sit here, several of the other boys won't leave us alone." said the brunette._

_The blond remained quiet, yet she noticed the boy's startling emerald eyes darken._

"_Of course, my name is Harry. What is yours?" Harry asked._

_The brunette smiled while the blond eyed Harry curiously." My name's Tracey, Tracey Davis."_

"_Daphne Greengrass," the blond replied." You never told us your last name," she pointed out._

_Harry sighed," Le Fay, My name's Harry Le Fay."_

_After the initial shock, the trio began to converse and Daphne's ice façade slowly cracked until she was grinning and laughing with them._

_When the sorting began at Hogwarts, Daphne was sent to Slytherin, Tracey was sent to Slytherin and several others were sent to other houses._

"_L-le Fay, Harry." McGonagall sputtered. _

_People began muttering and whispering, wondering who would step up. At the staff table, Albus Dumbledore was in shock as well, who was this Le Fay?"_

_Harry walked toward the sorting hat, drawing gasps from the staff and several students." Bloody hell, he looks like Adam Potter! He's real cute! He's probably dark if his last name is Le Fay!"_

"_Harry Potter" Albus muttered in shock. The brother of Adam Potter had returned, with a different last name. He wasn't lying either, magic never lied._

_McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon Harry's head._

"_Hmm, very difficult. You are filled with courage, but use logic instead of just bravery, you are loyal but only to those you deem worthy. Interesting, your knowledge of the Dark Arts is astounding Mr. Le Fay, you are cunning and intelligent! I know exactly where to put you._

" _Better be, SLYTHERIN!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**For now, these are just short clips of Harry's time at Hogwarts. Next chapter will be the GoF and The Difficult relationship of the Champion of the Light and the Lord of Serpents.**_

_Harry Le Fay's descent into the House of Slytherin was interesting. After being introduced to their head of house, Severus Snape, the prefect of Slytherin, William No name. Cast out of his family for his stupidity and arrogance. A bully and a wannabe leader is what most would call him. Harry would call him trash._

"_In this house, you all follow my orders, is that clear!" he snarled._

_Most of the first years nodded, frightened by the larger boy. Harry watched him with cold eyes, promising everlasting pain._

"_You have something to say to me, Le Fay?" he spat." Just because you're the heir of some old bitch doesn't me-"_

"_Confringo," Harry muttered, blasting the ground at William's feet. The impact sent William flying across the Slytherin common room. _

_The First years screamed in shock, silently thanking Harry in their minds. Daphne and Tracey were conversing with Blaise Zabini when the curse was fired. The tall black boy watched the Le Fay with interest._

"_Aeternum Dolorem," a spell invented by Morgana, a purple jet hit William in his chest. He screamed in agony, it felt as if all his bones were breaking apart. It was only illusion however._

"_Finite," Harry said._

_The first year walked over to the riving body of the seventh year Slytherin." I bow to no one," he growled." If you ever bully anyone in my presence again, the consequences will be severe," he promised._

_He pocketed Morgana's wand and began to head to the boy's dormitory, unaware that he gained the respect and awe of most of the Slytherin's present. Blaise walked straight to Harry, who was sitting on his bed, trapped in deep thought._

"_Blaise Zabini," he offered his hand to Le Fay._

_The raven haired boy studied the black boy, His mother whispering in his ears about the boy's aura and intent. He was pureblood and had similar views to those of his standing, yet, he could be changed. He will know that even Half-blood such as himself, and maybe even Muggleborn, could be just as strong as or even stronger than a pureblood._

_He shook the boy's hand," Harry Le Fay,"_

_That started the beginning of what came to be known as the day that the young Le Fay heir, became the basilisk of Slytherin house, the King Snake._

_First year was interesting for Harry. His cold demeanor kept most idiots away, fools that would use him for their own gain. Gryffindor's were wary of the Lord of Serpents; he was the epitome of darkness to them. Several however, admired him, something Harry took notice of._

_The Ravenclaws looked upon him with respect. In class, he displayed great knowledge of magic and its uses. They were wary just like the others, careful not to anger him. They hid the jealousy they had well._

_The Hufflepuff were an interesting case. They admired his loyalty to his friends. Yet, they feared the darkness that radiated off his body in waves._

_All felt it. It worried Dumbledore greatly. He had not yet alerted James and Lily of their son's return. He thought it best if they found when they came to Hogwarts in his third year. They applied for a job and had to wait to get it. Besides, Adam would be attending Hogwarts._

_Minerva received Harry's identity from Dumbledore. She was greatly troubled; the boy had forsaken the Potter name and somehow received the name of the Dark Lady of legend. His knowledge was impressive and his cunning, great. Yet, he was cold and distant; the only ones who could get words out of him were other Slytherin's, Tracey, Daphne and Blaise, or young children._

_Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass it seemed were joined with Harry at the hip, rarely ever seen without him nearby. To their close relations with Harry, the other Slytherin's gave them new titles. They were known as the Ice Queen and Queen of Embers, Ice for Daphne, considering her attitude toward others, and Embers for Tracey because unlike others, she didn't bark, she bit and she bit hard._

_Blaise was called Harry's right hand man, the advisor of the Basilisk. He and Harry considered each other brothers and watched each other's backs. Both watched over the younger Slytherin's, making sure nothing happen to them._

_Over twenty Gryffindor's were sent to the Hospital Wing, mainly seventh years for bullying Slytherin First years. The only thing they would tell the teachers was to never wrong a Slytherin, never earn the wrath of the Lord of Serpents._

_It had been on Harry's birthday, when they had discovered his Parseltongue ability, giving him a new title, Serpent- Speaker. Blaise had gotten Harry a baby Reticulated Python. Daphne and Tracey had scolded Blaise on why the hell he had gotten such a dangerous creature for Harry as a pet._

_Harry had looked into the small snakes eyes, a small voice whispered to him._

"_Master," it hissed; the voice feminine._

"_What is it, little one?" he hissed back._

_A startled yelp got both the snake's attention and Harry's. Blaise looked excited while Daphne and Tracey had gone a little pale._

"_What's the matter?" Harry asked. _

"_You're a_ _Parselmouth," Blaise exclaimed._

"_A snake speaker?" Harry demanded._

_Daphne and Tracey nodded." It's a rare trait; it's usually attributed with Dark Wizards. Voldemort was a Parselmouth." Daphne revealed._

"_Interesting," Harry muttered, caressing the snake." You will be called Tanith because you are Lady of Serpents,"_

_Surprisingly enough, the Python and Hedwig got along famously and constantly badgered Harry for attention. It amused him and he gave in to their games. The snake promised not to eat a student, only evil ones that Harry gave permission for. She was to hide from sight, but always be near._

_Quirrell agitated Harry. The man was hiding something, but he decided to do nothing. He would observe for now. If anything happened to one his Slytherin's because of what the man was doing, Tanith would have a meal of him._

_Harry had passed first year at the top of his class, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise, following closely. It was in his second year that odd things started to happen. He was on the seventh floor; Tanith had discovered a room she deemed worthy of her master's use. It was the Room of Requirement. The only way to get in was to think of something you needed._

"_I need a teacher," Harry murmured._

_The door opened, the room was completely blank, however, a book rested in the middle. Harry picked up the journal._

"_T.M Riddle,"_

_The journal was completely blank. Harry conjured a pen and wrote the word, "Parseltongue," for a test. He was shocked when the journal wrote back._

"_Are you?"_

_Harry was quick to respond," I am,"_

"_How did you come into possession of this journal?" asked the diary._

"_I asked a special room for one who could teach me what I desire," Harry responded._

"_What do wish learn?"_

"_The Dark Arts," Harry said._

_Harry was suddenly sucked into the diary. He found himself in what appeared to be an older version of the Slytherin common room. In front of him was an older boy who looked similar to him in looks. He had black hair and dark eyes. His skin was a pale color and his lips were formed in a frown._

"_Who are you?" the boy asked._

"_It's rude to demand a name when you don't even offer yours," Harry said calmly._

"_I am Tom Riddle," the boy spoke, eyeing Harry with interest." And you are?"_

"_Harry Le Fay," the younger boy responded._

"_Are you related to Morgana Le Fay, the Legendary Dark Witch?"_

_Harry nodded." I am her Heir and son."_

"_Why do you wish to learn the Dark Arts," Tom asked." Isn't that considered evil?" Tom spoke carefully._

_"There is no good and evil, there is only power...and those too weak to seek it." Harry said," There is only intent, your intent decides if it's good or evil,"_

_It was those words that convinced Tom that Harry was worthy. For several months, Tom taught Harry all the dark spells he knew, unknowingly becoming attached to the boy. His original plan was to absorb all of Harry's strength, but the boy had somehow wormed his way into Tom's inexistent heart. He viewed the young Lord of Serpents as a younger brother, an apprentice._

_Tom had revealed to Harry who he was on the last day of their apprenticeship." Harry, I am Lord Voldemort,"_

"_I'm not surprised," Harry said._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Your name's an anagram. Tom Marvolo Riddle, rearrange the letters and you get Lord Voldemort." Harry smiled." It's because of you that I'm who I am today. Without you, I would have had a family and became a pawn of the light."_

_Tom watched the boy, a small smile on his lips. The boy didn't care who he was;" There is something I need to tell you, Harry."_

_The young boy watched his teacher curiously." I am becoming insane. From what you've told me of my physical form, he's already a bit insane. He's not who I was before, I wanted to rule, not be a shadow of my former self." Tom muttered angrily." I became a fool, messing with Horcrux's."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow in slight shock. Tom had told him of Horcrux's, you murder and you can rip a piece of your soul out. You cannot die till the soul piece is destroyed._

"_If what you hold dear is to survive, you'll have to destroy me. However, you do not have the time for that," he continued." Send me back to where I came from, Obliviate my memory of you. If I ever return here, you must destroy me."_

_Harry nodded in understanding." As you wish,"_

_Harry had been saddened by his mentor's leave, but he continued on. The knowledge of Tom Riddle rested in him, and he'd be damned before he didn't use it._

_It had been in his second year that he discovered an emotion he had only felt once before: Love. There was only one problem, he fancied his best friend. Tracey and Daphne had been by his side since he arrived at Hogwarts, but it was Daphne who was closest to him. He kept the emotions to himself, not wanting to hurt their friendship. She had surprised him however. Tracey and Daphne had confronted him on the matter._

"_Harry," Tracey said shyly_

_Harry smiled at both girls, Daphne was unusually quiet." What's wrong?" _

"_We have a bit of a problem," Daphne muttered._

"_Well," Harry demanded._

"_She likes y-you," Tracey stuttered._

"_That's a problem how?" Harry deadpanned._

_Daphne smacked him upside his head." You idiot! Pay attention and think about it!" she growled, Looking slightly hurt._

_Time seemed to stop. Harry's mouth was agape and his face was slowly turning red." W-what?"_

"_Daphne fancies you," Tracey said firmly._

_Silence was the only thing in the room for several minutes. Tracey quickly excused herself, leaving her best friends alone. Harry observed the young blonde, analyzing her for any deceit. He gently took her hand and smiled._

"_I fancy you as well, Daphne."_

_Her icy blue eyes lit up with glee as she pulled his face close to hers and pressed a kiss on his lips._

_Third Year, a year that Harry knew was coming and dreaded. His brother, Adam, The Boy Who Lived, was coming to Hogwarts. Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall had given up their teaching positions to two new Hogwarts professors, deciding to stand only as heads of their houses. His glasses long abandoned due to Morgana's healing, Harry watched as his Lady slept, resting her head on his shoulder. Tracey was doing the same to Blaise. They were in their train compartment, a pleasant silence over them._

_The other Slytherin's kept watch, watching for anyone who would dare bother their Lord. The strangest thing was that Harry never asked for the authority or admiration he received from his Housemates, they had given it to him, quick to recognize who would lead their house to greatness. Suddenly commotion from outside drew Harry's attention. He stood up, adjusting his silk cloak, flipping his hood up._

"_Tanith," he hissed. The snake's head appeared from under the seat. "Watch over my family until I return."_

"_As you wish, Master," she hissed in return._

_Blaise had heard the commotion as well but made no mention of it. He watched as Harry left the compartment to his destination. Whoever had earned his ire better be prepared to meet their maker._

_Harry strolled down the train, acknowledging his fellow Slytherin's with a nod. They smiled or waved as he walked by. He arrived at an open compartment where a blond boy and two big idiots were arguing with two other boys in the compartment._

"_What seems to be the problem," he said; his voice silky and dangerous._

_The startled boys let out a yelp at the sight of their unexpected stranger. The blond looked up to the tall stranger; glowing green eyes gleamed as they rested upon him. The Slytherin crest rested on the stranger's chest._

_The blond grinned at the sight of his favored house." I'm Draco Malfoy and I was just dealing with these two filthy muggle lovers and blood traitors."_

_Harry's eyes darkened, he recognized those eyes. This was the child of Lucius Malfoy." I see, and did you perhaps come to think that the person you were insulting was the child that supposedly defeated Voldemort."_

_The blond and the other boys paled." Y-you spoke his name!"_

_Harry smirked coldly, his eyes darkened." Fools," he muttered." I do not fear him."_

_His eyes turned to occupants of the compartment. His eyes narrowed slightly at what he saw. A boy with raven hair and green eyes, not unlike his own, similar glasses that he once wore, rested on the boy's face._

_The green eyed boy had a spark of recognition at the sight of Harry." Who are you?" he asked." You look like my dad."_

_Harry's eyes dimmed." You know who I am, Adam Potter." His green eyes hardened once more." You will realize it soon enough."_

_The ginger glared at Harry," Leave Adam alone, you bloody snake!" he shouted." Probably still wishing that your dark master was still around, huh?"_

"_Silence," Harry murmured. As quiet as the order was, no one disobeyed." Weasel, you shall soon learn in time, Harry Le Fay bows to one. Not Dumbledore and not Voldemort." He raised his wand."_ _Vocatisque aranea"_

_A tarantula popped out of Harry's wand and onto Ron's lap. The ginger froze up, his arachnophobia revealing itself. He finally screamed when it started to crawl up his shirt. Adam rushed for his wand, when he turned his head, Harry was gone and so was Draco and his goons._

_Draco Malfoy found himself in an empty compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. A letter rested next to him._

_If you're going into Slytherin House, remember this and remember well, I will not have a foolish boy like you ruin the reputation of the great Salazar. Ignore my warning, and you will earn my wrath._

_Le Fay_

_Harry sat back in his seat, adjusting Daphne so her head rested on his lap. Blaise raised an eyebrow, the silent question waiting to be answered. Harry didn't respond and closed his eyes._

_The sorting was an interesting event. Harry firmly kept his hood up, not noticing the worried glances of the Slytherin's. In the House of Slytherin, you watch out for your own, at least that is what Harry turned it into. They knew of his past as Harry Potter and surprisingly were not angry. He had earned his place as their leader, Potter or not._

"_It would be great pleasure before the sorting to introduce to you, our newest professors. They are here to replace Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore smiled. His eyes darted to Harry's hooded form; the boy was agitated; he knew who was here." May I introduce to you our new Transfiguration teacher, Professor James Potter and our Charms teachers Professor Lily Potter," _

_The new professors waved to the clapping students." Now, allow me to start the sorting!"_

_And so it began. Ronald Weasley was sorted in to Gryffindor, a Muggleborn; Hermione Granger was also sorted into Gryffindor. A slight groan escaped Harry's lips when Draco was immediately sorted into Slytherin. He straightened however when two students arrived late, Cassiopeia and Caelum Black, twins by the look of it._

_Caelum sat in the seat and the hat was placed upon his head." GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Harry's lips curled up in distaste, the boy reminded him a lot of his Uncle "Padfoot". He raised an eyebrow at Cassiopeia; she exuded an aura similar to Daphne's. The hat was placed upon her head and there it sat for several minutes._

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_She smiled with apparent satisfaction. James and Caelum looked horrified as the hat was removed. Harry smirked and decided to add fuel to fire. He stood up from his seat and immediately, the hall quieted. The Slytherin's looked curious, something had grabbed Harry's attention and that took a lot. Daphne smiled and she stood up as well._

_They walked straight to Cassiopeia who watched them warily." Ms. Black," Harry began." May we have the honor of escorting you to our table?"_

_The new first year eyed his hand carefully, something about his voice sounded familiar. She nodded and gently slid her hand into his. As they neared the table, Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a silver and green and throne. It rested next to an icy blue throne that belonged to Daphne. Next to hers was a red one that was currently occupied by two people. A black throne stood in the middle, a carving of a snake wrapped around it._

_These thrones were gifts from their fellow Slytherin's, declaring that if they were gonna be Dark Lord's and Dark Lady's, they had to look the part. They were well aware that their Lords and Ladies were not bigots, a refreshing change in Slytherin. Blaise and Tracey rested on their red throne, eyeing the little girl curiously._

"_Lady Black, welcome to Slytherin."_

_Everyone watched as Harry guided the young Black to her throne. She sat on it, feeling comfortable almost immediately. She gave a small smile of appreciation to Harry. Daphne sat upon her throne of ice and Harry followed her example on his dark throne._

_James cursed silently; his goddaughter was wrapped in the coils of the Slytherin's. Something was off about the leader and he wouldn't rest till he found out what it was. First, he had the unfortunate task of reporting to his best friend that his daughter was sorted into Slytherin. Lily pursed her lips as she watched the hooded boy. For some odd reason, maternal feelings had welled up as she watched him._

_Dumbledore was worried, the boy was becoming more and more like Tom Riddle every day. He was following a dark path and there was nothing he could do about it. Perhaps introducing his parents to him could bring him to the light again. Dark Arts was not something to be taken lightly._

_Soon Adam Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Harry's disappointment. Then again, perhaps his brother would prove his worth better in the house of lions._

_Harry Le Fay was annoyed; he had received a letter from his esteemed headmaster, asking (ordering) him to come to his office._

"_Ice Mice," Harry said._

_The stone gargoyle moved out of the way, allowing Harry to pass. He knocked on the headmaster's door._

"_Enter,"_

_Harry opened the door to a sight he hadn't seen since he was very small child. His mother and father were in the room, along with his younger brother and… his little sister. While Adam Potter was only eleven years old, Rose was just a year younger. She had Lily's red hair and eyes, a small smile plastered on her face._

"_Harry, M'boy." Dumbledore began. James and Lily stiffened while Adam's eyes lit up in recognition, Harry's words from before," You will realize it soon enough "made more sense… but it couldn't be._

"_Harry?" Adam asked wearily." Big brother?"_

_Rose perked up immediately, her eyes widening in joy." Big brother!" shouted Rose._

_Harry smiled gently at the little girl and dropped his hood, ignoring the gasps from his parents." Rosie," he grinned. _

_He opened his arms, catching the red bullet as she collided with him. She laughed with glee as Harry picked her up and set her on his shoulders._

"_Harry," Lily asked uncertainly._

_They Slytherin's eyes narrowed." Mrs. Potter pleased to make your acquaintance."_

"_Mrs. Potter? You're a Potter." James said._

"_No," Harry shook his head." I'm not."_

_James gave a quick look to Albus," Albus, what's he talking about?"_

_Dumbledore sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose." Somehow, Mr. Le Fay forsake the last name of Potter and in turn, received the last name of the Darkest Witch known to Wizard kind."_

"_Tell me it isn't true! Why would you do that?" Lily demanded, tears threatening to spill._

_James had paled several shades. When Dumbledore called them to his office with information on his oldest son's whereabouts, he had been overjoyed. Now, he didn't know what to think._

_Harry gently sat down a confused Rose Potter, not bothering to look at his family." I abandoned the name of Potter because you were never there. You left me at the Dursleys."_

"_We did that to keep you safe! You-Know-Who would have used you as bait for your brother and us." James frowned pitifully." We intended to pick you up when you turned nine, but you weren't at the Dursleys. Neither was Lily's sister's family."_

_Harry's cold smirk told Dumbledore that he wouldn't like what he was gonna hear from the Heir of Le Fay." Petunia is in an asylum from what I've heard. Dudley is dead and so is Vernon."_

"_How did they die?" Dumbledore prayed that it wasn't the young boy that had caused the death of two Muggles._

"_Vernon murdered his son," Harry began. Lily paled; her nephew was murdered by his own father." Vernon was killed by me personally for it." Harry admitted._

_Adam looked sick, his cousin was killed and his brother had ended someone's life._

"_It was a bad case of accidental magic that killed Vernon. I have no regrets."_

_He patted Rosie's head, getting a smile from his beloved little sister." You may have been my family before, but now, I'm a Le Fay._

_He turned around and started for the door. He paused." Adam, watch the shadows, dark times are approaching." He warned._

_That whole year, the Potters attempted to earn Harry's forgiveness. They failed; Harry's reasoning was that he felt nothing for them, no hate or affection. Rose came to Hogwarts several times during the year for the sole purpose of spending time with her big brother. Rose and perhaps Adam was the closest thing to kin that Harry would consider as his own._

_During Adam's first year, he led an assault to retrieve the Philosopher's stone from Snape along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry had been slightly impressed that his brother had killed a troll, not an easy feat. He had noticed that Quirrell watched his brother, a lot. An evil emanated from Quirrell. When he saw Adam go down to the stone, he surprisingly came to his brother's aid._

_When Adam drained the little bottle, he was surprised to have a familiar tall figure appear next to him._

"_Harry?" he yelped in shock._

"_Brother," Harry said coolly," Come,"_

_Adam nervously followed his brother into a room. Said room contained the Mirror of Erised. They weren't alone._

"_You!" Adam gasped._

_Quirrell smirked." Potter, I wondered when I would be meeting you here." His eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of Harry." Le Fay, this is a surprise."_

"_I would hope so," Harry smiled coldly." I'll be the last thing you see Quirrell."_

"_Is that right?" Quirrell laughed. A cold voice came from inside his turban." Do not underestimate the boy, Quirrell! Let me speak to him."_

"_Master, you're not strong enough for this!"_

"_I have enough strength for this,"_

_Quirrell removed his turban, drawing a gasp from Adam on what was on the back of his head. There was a face, the most terrifying face Adam had ever seen; it was chalk with red eyes._

"_Potter… Le Fay… see what I have become?" the face said." Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own." The red eyes landed on the S shaped scare on Adam's forehead and the lightning bolt scar upon Harry's." You, Potter, retrieve the stone from the mirror for me, or your brother shall meet a sticky end at my hand."_

_Adam paled, worried for his brother's safety. The bone chilling laugh from Harry wasn't what he was expecting." You really believe that Quirrell can kill me?" Harry's face hardened. He quickly pulled out his wand." Now, die."_

_Flames spouted from the wand of Morgana, taking the shape of a giant serpent. The spell known as Fiendfyre, a dark curse, was set upon Quirrell. Harry took the time to yell an order to Adam." Get the Stone from the mirror!" he roared._

_Adam nodded quickly, shocked by the terrifying display. He quickly ran to the mirror and attempted to retrieve the stone. Meanwhile, Quirrell had managed to get away from the flames, half of his face horribly burnt and disfigured. He pointed his wand at Harry, Voldemort's and his voice synchronized._

"_Avada Kedavra!" a green jet shot at Harry at an alarming speed. He quickly dove out of the way and repeated the Fiendfyre curse, this time hitting Quirrell dead on. The man's screams grabbed Adam's attention as he pulled out the stone from his pocket. He turned around to find a charred skeleton, locked in the fetal position._

_Harry was nowhere in sight, leaving Adam alone to explain what had happened to Dumbledore who had just arrived._

_**Next Chapter will show a section from the Chamber of Secrets and the Diaries confrontation with Harry. Next chapter will also contain the GoF and the story's true beginning. **_

_**Spells used by Harry**_

_**Fiendfyre**_

_**Confringo**_

_**Aeternum Dolorem- similar to the Cruciatus Curse, the victim is terrible pain. It feels as if all their bones are breaking yet it is only an illusion. (A spell made by me, a spell from Morgana's tomes.)**_

_**Vocatisque aranea- Summons a Tarantula**_

_**Till I write again**_

_**Palerider365**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry's Fifth year was his most peculiar and downright irritating year at Hogwarts. His brother and Draco Malfoy were instigated into a duel by none other than his head of house. Harry had come to watch, only to see if his brother had become stronger. He wasn't disappointed._

_When Draco Malfoy had conjured a snake to attack his brother, his eyes widened when his brother spoke to it. His mind raced as the possibilities and meanings of this current event. As far he had known, only Tom Riddle and he spoke the legendary Snake Tongue. Now this Gryffindor upstart spoke it as well?_

_James had been horrified at the revelation and Lily indifferent. She wasn't too keen on losing another Son due to her prejudices. Then the attacks began, children being petrified and left and right._

_The scapegoats were none other than the Potter Brothers, Harry due to his wildly known status as the King of Snakes, and Adam due to his skill in the tongue of Salazar, if only they knew the truth._

_Harry did nothing at first, seeing it as not his business. He wasn't a hero and wasn't planning on being one in the future. Then he started to see things, the signs. These signs brought coldness to his already icy heart. Muggleborn were being attacked, including Justin of Hufflepuff._

_Ginny Weasley, he noticed, was acting strange, almost… possessed. He consulted his inner circle. None held the answer to what sought, none but Cassiopeia Black._

"_It's obvious, Harry," she said." You told us about the diary and what it could do; somehow your old master has returned to the castle to finish the job he began all those years ago."_

"_Then I must go," he replied._

"_NO!" cried Daphne. She grabbed his hand, refusing to let him go." I won't have you killed because you wanted to act like a stupid Gryffindor!"_

_The coldness in his eyes melted. He pulled the Ice Queen into his embrace, gently rubbing circles on her back." Do not worry, love," he said soothingly." Nothing will happen to me."_

_He kissed her forehead, causing her to snuggle into his chest. Blaise Zabini rushed into the Slytherin Common Room; his eyes wide with horror._

"_Harry!" he yelled." It's Tracey! She's been petrified!"_

_His blood ran cold. Tracey wasn't a Muggleborn, why had the basilisk attacked her! He had made a promise to protect the Slytherin's and he had failed. He pulled himself away from Daphne's crying form and ran to the Hospital Wing._

_The sight he was given made his blood boil with anger. Tracey was lying on one of the beds, her eyes wide with shock. In her hands, something lay balled in it. Dumbledore and the Potters were by another bed. The Muggleborn, Granger, was attacked as well. His brother was weeping, his emerald green eyes taking a slow red tint._

_His eyes narrowed when he saw Harry. His older brother, the unbreakable force, looked close to breaking down. Lily and James wisely stood back; the pure blackness of their oldest aura frightened them. _

"_Harry, my boy-"_

"_You allowed this to happen!" snarled Harry._

_Dumbledore backed up in shock at the sight of Harry's eyes, eyes that were exactly like the current Dark Lord. Blood red and filled with hate. Harry trembled with agony and rage; he noticed the same posture in his brother._

"_You," he growled, pointing at his younger sibling." Let's go, we end this tonight."_

_Adam nodded and rushed to go before Lily stopped him." You are not going anywhere, it isn't safe." She said. She gave her eldest a steely look." Neither are you, you could be killed!"_

"_You are not my mother! This ends tonight, with or without the brats help!"_

_Adam flinched; being called a brat really stung his pride. He shrugged off his mom's shoulder and stood by his brother." Let's go,"_

_They rushed to the location they sought, The Chamber of Secrets. Using their combined knowledge of Parseltongue, they reached the inner chambers of the forgotten sanctum._

* * *

_The sight of the red headed Weasley girl on the floor drew Adam toward her. Harry waited patiently; he sensed the presence of his old master._

"_She won't wake," said a voice._

"_Tom – Tom Riddle?"_

_Riddle nodded, his eyes slowly moving from the Potter Heir to the Le Fay." I know, you" he stated._

_Adam looked to his brother in shock. Harry merely nodded, drawing his wand." It's been a while, old friend." he said softly._

_Riddle's eyes narrowed." I know you, yet I don't remember you,"_

_Adam's wand levitated from his robes and into Riddle's outstretched hands, positioning his body in a dueling stance._

"_It was a good plan, Tom," said Harry." Using the diary to control the girl, she's dying isn't she?"_

"_She is, her life-force will make me whole once more," he declared._

"_No!" cried Adam." Stop it!"_

"_He won't do it, he needs her too much," Harry pointed his wand at Riddle." Isn't that right, Voldemort?"_

_The older boy's eyes widened as did Adam's. Harry drew Tom's full name into the air with his wand._

"_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE,"_

"_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT"_

_A fierce cry drew the three boy's attention. Fawkes flew straight to Adam, dropping a hat in his lap._

"_That is the School Sorting Hat," chuckled Tom." Is that was Dumbledore sends his defenders, a song bird and a talking hat?" his laughter stopped when the floor exploded in front of him. He snarled at Harry with barely suppressed rage._

_Le Fay smirked." Shut up and fight,"_

_Tom looked toward the stone face of Salazar Slytherin." Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of Hogwarts Four,"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow as the giant face's mouth opened. They narrowed when something very large began to slither out of it. Adam backed up in fright as a large serpent hit the stone floor of the chamber._

"_Kill them," hissed Riddle._

_The sixty foot serpent rose to its full height, ready to spring into action. It was caught by surprise when Fawkes swooped in out of nowhere and plucked its eyes out._

"_NO!" bellowed Riddle." LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOYS ARE BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL THEM! KILL THEM!"_

"_It's time," muttered Harry. Silently firing the Cruciatus curse at the distracted Riddle, Harry charged, ready to put down his old master once and for all. Riddle dodged the curse, firing the killing curse at Harry's charging form._

_With a quick dive out of the way, Harry countered with is signature." Fiendfyre!" the flames took the form of a serpent bigger than the basilisk, ready to end the wraith. Tom countered with own Fiendfyre, the flames also taking the form of a giant serpent._

_The flaming snakes met in what could only be described as a hellish inferno. Neither Dark Lord would let up. Harry sent a blasting curse to Riddle's shoulder, utterly destroying it. Hissing in pain, Riddle retaliated with a dark cutting curse, slashing Harry across his face. The cut went down his face and eye, thankfully, it had not hit the eye itself._

_Adam looked on the basilisk with fright, trying to keep his eyes on it and not on the clash of titans that were his brother and Riddle. He put his hand in the sorting hand, surprised to feel something inside it. He pulled out a silver jewel encrusted sword._

"_Meh," he shrugged." This will do,"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Ebony met Holly as the green jets of light collided with one another, causing a clash of massive proportions. Harry gritted his teeth as his strength slowly started to overcome Riddle's curse. Debris flew everywhere as winds picked up within the chamber. He knew he couldn't kill the wraith without ending the Horcrux within the diary. Slowly pulling out Morgana's wand, he aimed it at the diary." Fiendfyre!"_

_Riddle looked on in horror as the flames engulfed the diary. He dropped Adam's wand and the killing curse collided with him. His body exploded in a bright light._

_Harry sighed in relief. His relief was short lived when he saw Adam on the floor, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor several feet away from him. The basilisk was poised and ready for the finishing blow. Harry rushed to the sword. The basilisk sprung itself forward, intending on finishing the Potter heir._

_Adam closed his eyes in fright. He was going to die. The blow never came however. He opened his eyes only for them the grasp the horror of the situation. The sword rested through head of the giant snake. However, its fang was embedded into Harry's shoulder._

_Harry grunted as removed the sharp fang out of his shoulder, blood gushing from the wound, mixed with poison. His eye lids felt heavy, his heartbeat slowing. He groaned as he was forced to take a knee. His skin was paling rapidly._

"_Harry!" exclaimed Adam." You can't die!"_

_Harry chuckled." Everyone dies, Adam," he stated." But I won't die, not today."_

_Fawkes had perched himself on Harry's head, his tears falling into the hole in his shoulder. The wonders of Phoenix tears sealed the wound and cleansed Harry of the poison._

_When Harry stood up, a stray thought hit him. He had surpassed his master. He shook that thought away; he had surpassed a teenage version of his master. The real thing would only be a bigger challenge _

_Smirking slightly, Harry pulled Adam off the floor. The younger boy held the sword of Godric Gryffindor proudly._

"_We did it," he exclaimed._

_With a slight hint of affection, Harry replied." Yes, yes we did."_

_Scooping up the youngest Weasley, the brothers grabbed Fawkes's tail feathers, disappearing in a flash of flame._

* * *

_**Now, the beginning of an era has started**_

The Goblet of Fire, the Triwizard Tournament, eternal glory; none of these meant anything to Harry Le Fay. The scar that rested over his eye gave him a strange menacing appearance. He watched over Hogwarts's Students from an unknown vantage point.

It was his last year at Hogwarts, his last year before he ignites the war that decides the fate to wizarding Britain

Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had arrived. His senses dulled when the Veela had appeared, but thoughts of Daphne had brought him back. He grinned, thinking about the ring he had in his trunk. He would propose at the end of the year.

Adam Potter and his friends watched Albus Dumbledore and the other two headmasters stand around the Goblet of Fire.

"Eternal Glory!" bellowed Albus." That is what the winner of this tournament shall receive if they can best the other combatants."

The goblet flashed in a mighty blue fire and a slip of paper flew from it into Albus's waiting hands. He smiled slightly when he read the name.

"The Hogwarts Champion," he began." Harry Le Fay!"

The cheers from the Slytherin table shook the very foundations of the Great Hall. If anyone were to pay attention, they would've noticed the look of shock in the eldest Potter child. He nodded to his house mates, gave a quick kiss to Daphne which caused several catcalls and whistles, and made for the trophy room, ignoring the worried looks of his parents and the sad look of his brother.

"The Beauxbatons Champion," Madame Maxime cried joyously." Fleur Delacour!"

The blond Veela bowed to her housemates before strolling to the trophy room to join Le Fay.

"Durmstrang Champion!" Igor Karkaroff roared." Viktor Krum,"

The roar of Durmstrang nearly matched Slytherin as Krum raced to the Trophy room.

Dumbledore smiled." Now that we have selected the champions…"

The goblet of fire hummed before spitting out another small piece of parchment. Albus took a look at it before trembling in disbelief.

"Adam Potter," he muttered.

Mumbling ran through the crowds as Adam desperately tried to hide himself.

"ADAM POTTER!"

Slowly, Adam walked to the trophy room; a feeling of dread filled him. When he arrived, he found his elder brother looking at him, not in shock, but realization.

"Damn," Harry muttered." We've been set up," a small smile lit up his face." Well played old man, but you made a mistake by showing me your cards. Now it's my turn to play the game."

**Sorry that it's short but now I have some time so I can get my head back into the game.**


	4. AN

Author's Note

Dear Fanfiction

It's come to my attention, after reading this story, that I've done nothing to change this cliché. That irritates me beyond belief. When I first planned this story, the last name of LeFay would've been a major playoff on an new plot. As of now, I've gotten Harry as the cliché angsty teen wizard.

he's not supposed to be that. He's supposed to honestly not care. For him, life has gone by.

I plan on rewriting this story and turning it into something more respectable. It's still a WBWL story, but not too the same extent like author's before me.

-Palerider365


End file.
